The Heart Grows Fonder
by willynilly23
Summary: Post Season 3 Annie/Auggie story that has hardly any annie in it. I am loving writing Barber these days though.


Auther's Note: My post Season 3 finale world

Annie had been gone for 22 days, not that Auggie was counting. He knew she was safe and he talked to her every day, but she had been gone for 22 days.

The work she was doing was tiring and hard, a lot of translation and code work and she was very focused. Not that Auggie was unfocused, he did his work and performed his everyday miracles for the Agency, but he had more time to miss her and it was starting to get to him.

What was really getting to him was that he missed someone at all. That had never happened before, especially since he lost his sight.

"Auggie man, want to grab a beer after work?" Barber had noticed his boss seemed a little down.

"You know Eric, I really would, thanks," Auggie replied sincerely.

Settled at a table at Allen's, Barber pressed the cold mug against the back of Auggie's hand and poured one for himself.

"Been quiet with Walker on her current mission," Barber tested the waters.

"At least she's not being shot at," Auggie grinned.

"True, I don't think I have had to file one medical form yet. She did get a paper cut on one of the file folders, but she assured me she applied the band aid without a professional."

"Those file folder cuts are the worst, I think I'd rather get shot," Auggie shuddered.

"She should be back soon, the intel is strong, we almost have enough for a conviction."

"You don't have to cheer me up Barber, I am fine."

"OK, so the Redskins made the play-offs, that's a nice change," Barber tried to change the subject.

"Is there something you want to ask me Eric?"

"Um, I am not sure it is my place to say anything, but I hear things around and I wondered if you had heard the rumors."

"There are rumors? Do tell?"

"Are you and Annie sleeping together?" he just spit it out.

Auggie choked a little on his beer, he was hoping to have some fun with this with Barber, but the proverbial cat appeared to be well out of the bag.

"Subtlety is not your strong suit is it Barber?"

"I just figured if I tried to ease into it I would just embarrass myself more."

"Probably," Auggie shrugged.

"It's not that I care or am even all that interested, but if it isn't true than you should know some of the girls have been talking."

"The girls eh?"

"And Stu, that guy is worse than some of the girls."

"Yes."

"Yes, Stu is a girl or yes you are sleeping with Annie?" the second half of that sentence was barely audible.

"Either, both," Auggie finished his beer and felt for the pitcher.

Barber stopped talking for a minute and watched Auggie successfully pour himself a beer without spilling a drop.

"You are…." Barber started.

"…oddly mesmerizing?" Auggie offered Annie's declaration from early on in their friendship.

"I was going to say freaky, but yeah."

"Lots of practice."

"So, um, how long has the Annie thing been going on?"

"Thought you weren't really interested?"

"I'm an intelligence operative, it's in my blood to be curious."

"Couple months, Thanksgiving around there," Auggie was intentionally vague.

"Wow, and she has been gone for over 3 weeks, that has to be a bummer."

Auggie chuckled at Barber's choice of words.

"Yep, major bummer, but she is safe so it isn't too bad. Sucked missing the holidays though. I know she was lonely, at least I got to go see my family for a few days."

"How was the Anderson brood?"

"As inquisitive as you are my friend. Although I am the one who cannot see, Annie managed to answer my cell phone very early and very sleepily one morning and my mom was on the other end."

"Oooh, harsh," Barber grimaced even though Auggie couldn't see it.

"That is one way to put it," Auggie laughed.

It was after 11 when Barber dropped Auggie at his apartment. He knew she was there the second he opened the door, or he hoped he wasn't just conjuring the light scent of her. He felt along the wall and found the coat rack and sure enough a soft wool jacket hung there.

"Annie?" he asked into his own darkness.

No answer.

He hung his own coat and left his keys and phone by the door with his cane and walked towards the bedroom. He didn't trip over anything and he smiled at how easily Annie learned where to stash stuff out of his way.

He could hear her breathing steadily in his bedroom, she was asleep and clearly tired enough to not be woken when he called. He was so glad to have her here it nearly broke his heart and he got ready for bed quietly.

When he slid between the sheets she instantly migrated to his side, her head finding his chest with practiced ease.

"Welcome home Walker," he whispered against the crown of her head as he kissed her hair.

Annie just mumbled something incoherent and went right back to sleep.

The End


End file.
